Talk:Umzamo Wiki
Well, let's see. I don't know what the confusion with Familiar is. I personally like the construct option... I'd almost like if one could have an option of any creature type. A necromancer with an undead familiar, a transmuter with a (small) construct, although elementals, by and large, would be covered by outsiders of the same type. Some startouched character wanting an aberration familiar is something I could also see. (It is sort of covered with the Farspawn outsider, but...) As for Tiefling, there are a number of ways you can go with this. Aasamir is almost a perfect feat for someone who wants a good cleric or paladin... of course, in-world, it is more the other way around. What sort of things would tiefling naturally be good with? Well, from what I recall from 3.5 and 4, it's stealth. They are one with the darkness, and not only of the theological variety. Generate shadow or gain the shadowdancer's ability (modified as anyone can do it now) to hide in shadows... maybe a large sneak bonus when darkness is involved? Of course, this is also rather blatant. Charm person, maybe? For the incubus/succubus heritage? Rangers are sort of a compromise: They get the skills of the rogue (almost), a barbarian's speed and BAB (almost), a swashbuckler's UL (almost), and Flawless stride. Maybe put Favored Enemy in there (as it currently disappeared again) and it is more unique. Really, it is for people who want decent UL growth, good BAB, along with skills. There aren't many options for high skilled classes. We have Rogue and Mage, if Rangers are removed. This gives different options for people who want some skills. Rangers are hunters, trackers...maybe give them a style feat at level 1 instead of leaving it open. Something along the lines of Two Weapon Fighting, Arrowstorm, Point Blank Shot, Einhander, Zweihander, or something. Some fighting style, similar to how 3.5 did rangers? Just a thought. Plus, they get a lot of bonus feats, something neither Barbarian nor Rogue gets. Tombtainted: Perhaps give them the Enervating Touch (or a variant thereof) at epic... of course, I think that is far more fitting for a necrotic Genasi, but... Undead ancestry... DR of some kind? They don't quite "feel" as much pain as any other person. They don't get tired as easily? They can canibalize humanoids to regain health/cure statuses? A number of times per day, go incorporeal? They have ghost touch on permanently? Predatory undead don't see them as prey by default? Sort of like a 3.5 druid's Wild Empathy, an "Undead Empathy?" Of course, the necrotic subtyle. Fayd 17:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Tombtainted Ideas For Tombtainted, here's what I'm thinking would be fitting: Level 1: Preditory Undead don't see them as prey (fitting because they don't give off the "vibe" of being quite alive), DR +3 (Your undead seem to have a fair amount of DR, I figure a DR of 3 would give them a hefty bonus without making them overpowered) Level 3: Ghost Touch on Perminantly; can go incorporeal for (WIS Mod) rounds and can be used (1 + CON Mod) times per day - CON Mod because turning into a ghost and back again has got to be tough on the body... physically, emotionally, gramatically... =P Level 6: Canibalizing humanoid flesh regains health (I REALLY like this idea). I could see this used in 2 ways: 1) You gain a bite attack, and regain health equal to the amount of damage you inflict. 2) You eat a corpse (as a full round action or out-of-combat) and regain health - how much is the question... gaining HP equal to the consumed character's CON would be pretty cool. I can just envision all of the party members' jaws drop when you devour a dead body... and any Paladins in the area would throw up a little. I suppose at this level DR could also get moved up to +5. Level 9: Enervating Touch (Level drains should be reserved for ONLY the most powerful/creepy beings) - I'm not entirely sure how this should work. The number of levels you can drain on an enemy should be equal to your Caster Level? I guess being a barbarian made me rather stupid in the way of magic. I'm sure Fayd would know more about how MPM should be factored into this. This should also be limited to once per encounter (at least) and take a full round action (at least). This is a pretty powerful feat, but I guess it comes at a price. Any holy person in the area instantly HATES you if they find out what you really are... and I suppose taking a bath in Holy Water would ruin your day as well. That should probably be reflected somewhere in the feat.